When aligning the I.F. strip of a television receiver, it is initially necessary to determine if each of the traps is properly set, and if they are not, to adjust them to the respective I.F. frequencies which they are required to trap, i.e., the sound I.F. carrier frequency of the same respective channel; the video I.F. carrier frequency of the next higher channel, and the sound I.F. carrier frequency of the next lower channel. Prior to the present invention the usual procedure for performing this test utilized a sweep and marker generator and required that the AGC circuit of the television receiver under test be clamped. Several cables had to be connected into the circuits of the television receiver, and an oscilloscope was required to monitor the output of the video detector of the television receiver.